Romance in Pokétopia!
by RainwaterRevolution
Summary: Atem left the gang to become a Pokémon trainer. 2 years later, he visits Pokétopia, and runs into some old friends! But what happens when the Pokémon show some love that is between them, and their trainers? AxA! YxC! Xover with the Pokémon games!
1. Chapter 1: Buizels

A/N: I DON'T OWN POKéMON OR YU-GI-OH!

I hope you enjoy this story, and expect a few guests! Mostly my Boyfriend's, and my Sonic characters, but other surprise guests will come in, too!

**Chapter 1 - Buizels**

Atem was walking to Gateway Colosseum with his Buizel right beside him. "Well, Buizel," He said, "Are you sure we're ready to fight with the people here in Pokétopia?" Buizel was about to say it's name to respond, but then a higher pitched cry was heard. "Bui! Bui!" Another Buizel ran up to Atem and his Buizel. This one was a female, and she had a Pecha Scarf around her neck. "Buizel!" A teenage girl laughed. She ran up to her buizel and picked it up. "What have I said about wandering off?" The teen saw Atem and gasped. "Pharaoh?"

"Anzu?" the Buizel Anzu had in her hands slipped from her grip, thus letting Atem and Anzu hug like the friends they are. The Buizels saw each other and hugged as well. "Look, Atem!" Anzu said after the hug. "Well..Oh Ra..." Atem said, "They're in love?"

"Looks like it..." Atem and Anzu couldn't help but blush at this. While trying to shake the blushing off along the way to the Gateway Colosseum, Atem and Anzu had a little recap ever since they all split up. "So...You're a Pokémon Trainer?" Atem started. "Yeah..I am. That little Buizel's my starter, along as my strongest Pokémon."

"Really? I started with Buizel, too."

"You're kidding!"

"I'm not, Anzu."

"Hey look! Our Buizels are playing!" The Buizels were chasing each other along the path. When they reached the Colosseum, Atem hugged Anzu before he went inside for his battles. "Oh my...Buizel! Did you see that?"

"Bui! (Yeah!)" Her buizel replied.

"He..Hugged me.." Anzu then ran inside and asked for tickets for Atem's battles. She got the tickets, and luckily for them, they were front row seats. She sat down, with her buizel in her lap, and cheered Atem on. The battle was about to start. "Go Azlef!" Atem said, tossing out a Master Ball. The Azlef came out if it and it looked like it was ready to fight! The trainer he was battling was a Dark Blue Echidna named Skyler. "Empoleon!" He let out an Empoleon, and if it was at the level that Atem's Azlef was, then that could have been his starter. "Azlef! Use Confuse Ray!" At Atem's command, Azlef shined with a light that was yellow, but also black. After the light had faded, Empoleon started wobbling. "Empoleon! Use Hydro Pump!" Skyler's Empoleon just slapped itself instead of blasting Azlef with a blast of water. "Now use Take Down!" Azlef replied to Atem's command, and attacked Empoleon by throwing itself right onto Empoleon. But that hurt Azlef as well because Empoleon smacked Azlef with it's wings. Azlef just got sent back onto Atem's side of the field from being smacked. "Use Pound!" Skyler yelled. Empoleon actually hit Azlef this time. "Hell!" Atem yelled, "The Confuse Ray is starting to wear off! Azlef! Use Time Break!" Azlef did so. Azlef let out a screech. After he stopped his screech, Everything was slower to him.

-

If you must know, Time Break is a move I made up just for fun! Who should win this? Atem & Azlef? Or Skyler & Empoleon? You can vote for a draw, too if you want. Here's the teams if you want to know...

**Atem's Team-** Buizel, Azlef, Doduo, Bronzong, Scizor, and Flareon.

**Anzu's Team-** Buizel, Mesprit, Kirlia, Plusle, Minun, and Buneary.

**Skyler's team- **Empoleon, Cubone, Bayleef, Marill, Slowking, and Snubbull.

_.:Crystaline:._


	2. Chapter 2: The Team Reunites

A/N: I DON'T OWN POKéMON OR YU-GI-OH!

For now we have these for votes...

1- Atem winning

0- Skyler winning

0- Draw

Here's a few thanks to my reviewers!

Dancers and Pharaohs: I write cute stuff all the time! So, I'm kinda the expert when it comes to cute!

CuteYami: I thought the combo rocked myself, so I wrote this! And Thanks for voting!

Here comes chapter 2!

**-**

**Chapter 2 - The Team Reunites**

Azlef watched as everything moved slower. He began moving twords Skyler's Empoleon to attack it before Time Break wore off. Every second things would get faster. Azlef was about to Attack the large penguin when...SMACK! Time Break wore off, and it was Azlef who got attacked. Empoleon hit Azlef between his two wings. "Now use Headbutt!"Empoleon hit Azlef on the head with it's own, then let Azlef go. Azlef was about to strike back somehow, but..

"Use Peck!" Empoleon was now in Azlef's face. He hit the Psychc Pokémon with his beak. The blast from the hit and Azlef landing on the ground knocked it out. "Return, Azlef!" Atem said. He sighed as he looked at the Master Ball that Azlef was now in. He then threw out another ball. This time it was a Luxury Ball. "Go for it, Anzu!" A Flareon with a scarf wrapped around her neck came out of the Luxury Ball. "Flare-eon!" she chimed.

"He named his Flareon after me?" Anzu thought in the stands, "That means he could..." Anzu had the flashback of the 'hug'.

_He wrapped his arms around her, she blushed lightly at this. "See you later." he whispered. After those words were heard, she felt something on her cheek. It was Atem. He was kissing her. She barely felt it at all, but she could. When Atem let go of her, and stopping the hug and the kiss, he walked into the Colosseum._

"Excuse me, Cutie!" a girl said. Anzu looked at the seat right by her, and the girl was talking to her Buizel. Anzu's Buizel was sitting in the chair right by her through the battle so far, and her Buizel jumped into her lap after the girl said that. "Hiya, Anzu!" the girl said. Anzu looked up at the girl, and knew who she was immediately. "C-C-C!"

"Anzu! You know what to do! Fire Dance!" Atem said. His Flareon did just that. As the Fiery Pokémon danced, a fiery veil surrounded her.

Anzu watched this in pure awe. He had taught the Flareon he named after her a move that is very hard to master, and the Pokémon was preforming the move perfectly. She was also surprised at the fact that it was a move that powered up the Pokémon by dancing, and she loved to dance. The Flareon looked like she was having a blast preforming the move, so it was possible the Pokémon loved to dance as well.

"You taught her that, Atem?" a voice said from behind. Atem turned around and saw..Yugi! He was the Colosseum Leader!

-

A/N: For those of you who have Pokémon Battle Revolution, You probably know what that means! I'm just getting Atem & Anzu the Flareon warmed up! Wait 'til next chapter!

_.:Crystaline:._


	3. 3: Fire Defeats Water With One Shot!

**A/N: I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Pokémon! **

Sorry for the long wait. Oh, and I dumped my boyfriend. He was cheating on me, AND he lied! He was really 20, when he said that he was 15! Oh well. I have a new boyfriend now. He's more sweet than my last one. ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER!

-

**Chapter 3 - Fire Defeats Water With One Shot!**

"Heh. You bet." Atemu said, he looked back to his Flareon. "Now use Fire Spin!" his Flareon did just that. The fiery veil around the Flareon vanished as she let out the blast. It hit the penguin, and the penguin was falling. It fainted. "Return!" Skyler yelled. The penguin Pokémon returned inside it's pokéball. Anzu was shocked that Atemu's flareon knocked out a water Pokémon with one shot. "Must have been that move, huh?" the girl beside her said with her shiny Pachirisu on her left shoulder. Anzu looked at her. "Yeah." Anzu said, "Fire Dance is hard to master, but it powers up your Pokémon enough to do that if your Pokémon masters it. So, Atemu's got one strong Pokémon, Crystaline."

"Marill!" skyler yelled as he tossed up another Pokéball. A Marill came out. He let out a cry as he jumped up and down. Skyler sighed. "Just use Hydro Pump." Marill did what Skyler told him to do, but Anzu dodged. Atemu smirked. "My Flareon's quick as well. Flame Wheel!" Anzu followed Atemu's command and curled up into a ball as she let out a Flamethrower. Marill dodged, And Anzu ended up getting stuck in the ground from the impact. "Hydro Pump, Marill!"

"Fire Spin!" Anzu was quicker than Marill, and Marill was so close, he was hit with the full force of the attack. Marill fainted! Skyler now had one Pokémon left. "Go, Slowking!" the pokéball let out a slowking that yawned. Skyler was embarrassed to let him out, but Skyler thought that Slowking could make Flareon faint.

"You've got a shiny Pachirisu, Crysty?!" Anzu said, now noticing it. "Yeah." Crystaline said, "This little girl here is actually my starter!"

"Wow! Your lucky!"

"I see you got buizel."

"Yeah. Buizel's my starter."

"Bui! (Hey!)" Anzu's Buizel said. "Chi, chipa! (Hey, you!)" the pachirisu said.

"Oh, her name is Shockwave!" Crystaline said, "I see that you're watching Atemu battle."

"Yeah."

"Anzu! Finish this up with Ember!" Skyler looked shocked. "THAT weak move?!" he taunted, "You have got to be joking!"

"I'm not."

Anzu let out a large fireball, and it hit Slowking. Slowking stayed up. Atemu couldn't believe it, while Skyler had his evil grin on his face. Slowking fell to the side. He fainted. Atemu said "Yatta!" while Skyler returned his Slowking and stormed out of the stadium.

-

Yaaayy! Atemu won! Man, I want that Flareon. Oh, and it IS posible for a fire-type to do that. On Emerald, I have a Blazikin that can knock out three water types with one move on each one. And I did NOT hack into my Emerald Version. See ya!

_.:Crystaline:._


End file.
